


Slow

by i_fuckin_love_it



Series: Sexcapades [3]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, I love yous, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-17 23:02:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21517897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_fuckin_love_it/pseuds/i_fuckin_love_it
Summary: Prompt: Could you do a prompt which ian gives Mickey a spanking for misbehaving and Mickey cries. And ends with they both having loving sex
Relationships: Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Series: Sexcapades [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1549018
Comments: 3
Kudos: 79





	Slow

**Author's Note:**

> I’d love to continue his series so I’m taking prompts, you can leave them in the comments. I’m going to start a curious cat soon so I can get your prompts

Mickey’s 25th Birthday party was surprisingly a smooth sailing so far. Ian was zipping around the Alibi room making sure everything was going as planned. He leaned against the bar smiling. The drinks were flowing steadily, the laughter was a constant chorus and the food was absolutely delicious. His eyes landed on his boyfriend, his everything sitting in a booth with his brothers laughing and shooting the shit and he couldn’t be happier to watch Mickey be this happy. 

He turned back to take a sip of his beer when all hell broke loose. Mickey and his brothers had slipped out of their booth and made their way to the pool tables where a couple of randoms who’ crashed the party were playing. Ian could already tell what was about to go down so he kept his eyes in the shortest Milkovich. Sure as shit the Milkovich clan proposed a bet that; one, Ian knew none of them were willing to pay and, two, Ian knew they’d definitely lose since Joey was on their team. He sighed, but didn’t move from his place on the stool. 

Ten minutes. That’s all it took for the Milkovich brothers to lose and Ian looked on as they all made their way to walk the fuck away when the scrawnier Of the crashes gripped Mickey’s shoulders a little too tightly for Ian’s liking. 

“Where the fuck is our money, fag?” the guy drawled and that was it. Tattooed knuckles were delivering their favorite serving of FUCK U-UP and blood was definitely staining the bar floor. Kev came out from the back shouting for them to get the fuck out of his bar and Ian knew the party had to be cut short so he slipped off his stool and headed over to wrangle his pit bull and get him the fuck home. Mickey was sure in for a punishment that night. 

The walk back was silent, but Mickey could tell Ian was steaming. His slightly crooked jaw was set firmly and his eyes were piercing ahead as they walked the six blocks to their apartment. Mickey’s blood was boiling beneath his skin with the prospect of what was coming. He’s seen that look before, he knows he’s in trouble and damn it if he isn’t excited. His skin is itching where his clothing is touching and he just wants to rip it all off and present himself in a silver platter for his master. He just wants to drop to his knees on the hard pavement and beg for Ian’s forgiveness. Because he’s been bad and he knows it.

He knew Ian was watching him at the bar, he knew if he swung his fists, he’d be in trouble. His birthday was gone and even though party was just to celebrate with family because he couldn’t do it during the week, Mickey hadn’t wanted it. But this, he wants. 

Ian shoves the apartment door open and storms in slipping his coat off and not even second glancing Mickey’s way, “Take you clothes off and sit in the bed.” His voice was rough and gravelly and Mickey felt his body rise up eight goosebumps. He obediently made his way to their room and began stripping his clothing off. Once he was down to absolutely nothing he sat on the edge of the bed and waited. Ian came strolling in a couple minutes later with the same stern expression on his face. He slowly slipped his red flannel off his shoulders leaving his thin grey T-shirt in and sat beside Mickey. 

“You know what you did is wrong, and I have no choice but to punish you.” Ian turned to look him in the eye and Mickey could see Ian’s green eyes are blown out until there is hardly any color left, “You’re going to bend over my lap, and since you were so bad for your 25th birthday party, you deserve 25 spanks.”

Mickey had to suppress a groan as he got himself into position with his cock pressed into Ian’s leg. “You’re going to count.”

Smack “One,” smack, “two,” Mickey closed his eyes as the skin on his ass began to sting with ever lash landed onto it. He could picture it in his head, his pale skin with Ian’s red handprint marking him the way he should be marked. 

Ian lands a blow that makes Mickey’s body jump with his intensity, “Eleven,” his cock twitches against Ian’s legs where he’s pressed. 

“Look at you, you're such a fucking slut. I can feel how hard this is making you. I have a mind to spank you and and send you to bed in the guest room where you can’t get any release. Mickey groans as Ian’s hand smacks the same spot on his ass for the twenty-fifth time and he can feel his eyes stinging with tears. 

“Twenty five,” 

“Good boy, you took all you’re spankings without begging me to stop. Now, kneel.” Mickey scrambled off Ian and got to his knees looking up and Ian with tear filled eyes. 

“Color?”

”Red.” Mickey whispered. Ian nods kneeling in front Mickey, “Talk to me.”

”It hurts. I don’t think I can do anymore.” Ian nods getting up and pulling Mickey off the floor. 

“Lie down, baby.” Ian lays a kiss to the side of Mickey’s head before moving into the bathroom to get soothing balm. He comes back and directs Mickey to lie on his stomach while he applies the balm and then gets into bed beside him. Mickey latches on to his wrapping his arms around Ian’s waist and kissing lazily at his jaw.

“I didn’t mean for us to stop. I thought I wanted it like that. And fuck did it feel good but I wanna slow it down a bit.” Mickey said against Ian’s neck. Their skin was warm against one another and the heat was only building beneath their thin bed sheets. Hands began slowly roaming over skin as Ian rolled over onto his back taking Mickey on top of him. Mickey cupped Ian’s jaw as his pressed his lips to Ian’s licking lazily into his boyfriend’s mouth. Ian slid his hands down the smooth skin of Mickey’s back culling his bare ass and kneading the globes of flesh. His finger dragged over Mickey’s hole teasing him ripping a moan out of him. “Fuck, baby. You’re so sexy on top of me like this. Fucking love you.” 

“I love you more,” Mickey kissed Ian’s neck and his chest moving down beneath the sheet to lick at Ian’s hard cock. “I love this cock so fucking much. It’s all I can think about most of the time.” Ian ripped the sheet away to look down where Mickey licked up the length of this cock before sucking explicitly at the head, humming to make vibrations thrum through Ian. Ian’s head fell back into the pillows.

”Baby, you suck cock so good but you’re too far away. Come up here.” Mickey climbed back up the bed to straddle his man only for Ian to flip them and hover over Mickey. He ground down rubbing their hard cocks together. Ian reached for the lube and slicked his dick, “You still open from this morning?” Mickey nods but Ian still reaches to check. He circles Mickey’s hole before plunging his fingers in easily. “That’s So sexy, you’re always so hungry for my cock that we fuck so much baby, you’re always stretched out for me. Ready to take me any minute. 

Ian pushes his long cock into Mickey slowly, rocking back and forth a couple times before pushing deeply into Mickey bottoming out. He propped himself on his arms on both sides of Mickey’s heads and pulled his hips back and pushed in deeply again looking at Mickey’s parted lips and squeezed shut eyes, “You’re so perfect Mickey, so beautiful,”

”I love you Ian,” Mickey whispers, “So good.”

”Baby, you feel so good. So fucking good for me. I want you to cum for me. I love you so much Mickey. You’re my good boy.”

mickey couldn’t help his body from giving in and exploding between them at Ian’s words. He clenched down on Ian causing his boyfriend to cum deep within him. “Fuck!” Ian whimpered. 

Ian rolled over reaching for a tissue. “I love you.” He turned back to see Mickey smiling blissfully at him. 

“I love you too baby. More than you know 


End file.
